Reason to Fly
by Celicam
Summary: When Nigel recovers from the accident, he has another accident on his first flight in months, and forgets everything! SO when a few old victims find him, there unsure what to do!
1. THUD

** Well, I told myself I'd never do two fanfics at once, so as not to get too overloaded...Well obviously, if you're reading this, then I lied to myself. HOWEVER, I do have a good reason for this. Now, as you know, I'm a big Feather of Pepa fan (And he enjoys my stories as well) and his stories are very amazing. He has 2 Nigel stories, both which involve gradual change in Nigels attitude after an accident. "Not hatin' on your creativity, Pepa" I think that in reality, he'd need something more than a big shock to make him sane. (He DID hit an electricity box xD) So, without further adieu, I present my Nigel Story!**

His wings stretched out, ready to test his newly acquired flight feathers. He'd waited months for this. The day when he could fly. The day he could find and kill Blu. His beak pulled into a very malicious smile. The sun touched his snowy new feathers, and he ruffled in the warmth. It was going to be a glorious day, one filled with screeches of terror. He loved it, reveled in it. After what happened to him, they deserved it, all the worlds done to him, it's harsh cruelness taking away anything and everything he loved, others **deserved** to pay. Life robbed him of everything he wanted, and to spit back in it's face, he'd make others miserable. Starting with that cerulean bird, Blu. His death would not be toyed with, it would be swift, and painful.

As he approached the cliff, he didn't doubt for a moment, that he could still fly. However, it had been a few months, and he might have degraded in his abilities. However his rage for his enemy made that a distant thought, and without further thought, he lept off the cliff.

The feeling of flight, after so long, had a sort of magic to it. However, this was snuffed out quickly, as revenge filled his mind. He began scoping around the forests, looking for something to kill. He didn't care what, he just wanted to get this anger out, and the best way was to take it out on someone. He descended below the tree-line. He was moving very fast, too fast to notice asmaller birds he whipped past by. He was moving at a speed, hoping to fill his anger. Then a strong wind picked up. It was too strong to go against, yet, Nigel was moving too fast to slow down. Not much caring, he kept up his speed. However, he gravely miscalculated. The wind soon took him into a part of the forest, much narrower than before. Soon, he found himself dodging trees left and right. This little exercise was tiring him, and he was soon making some very close calls against the trees. The wind was not dying, and the single most important event in recent memory happened. He crashed into a tree, full speed. He managed one word, before falling.

"Ooof" he said, air rushing out of his lungs. He could scarcely breathe let alone fly. He dropped like a rock, his vision fading quickly. He soon collapsed on the Jungle floor, and with a **Thud** he landed on his back. By this time, only a prin pick of light remained within vision. He last thought before his body shutdown, was _My only regret, is not killing that damned bird._

Oddly enough when this day is looked back upon, it will be a day he will remember for the rest of his life, ironic enough, for what is about to happen to him.

_**Several Hours Later**_

With a groan, a white Cockatoo wakes up on the Jungle floor. Bugs and animals that surrounded him, in his near comatose state, fled, fearing that they may be squashed. The bird looked around. It was dark, and the forest seemed to creep around him as a monster. He looked around, and asked "Where am I?" then he looked to his body. "Who am I?" he said, concerned. He searched his memory, but came up empty. He tried again to probe his mind, for the secrets it held, but they eluded him, almost as if they didn't want to be found. He examined himself. He was a white bird of some sort, though of which kind, he had not the slightest clue. He seemed a bit chubby, which displeased him slightly. He then remembered something. On the jungle floor, many creatures would be sure to take advantage of a delicious meal on the ground. With that, he wondered where he could go to. He looked at his wing, and thought _Well, if I'm a bird, of course I can fly._ To which his brain responded _Well duh._ Almost reactionary was the response, as if it wasn't him who thought it.

He began to flap, expecting to be lifted up. However, he just stayed there. He flapped again, harder this time. Still no dice. Why couldn't he fly? He was a bird, and all Birds flew, so why couldn't he? He pondered this for a moment, when he heard a rustle in some bushes next to him. He realized, if he couldn't fly, he'd better find shelter quick, or he'd be dinner for a lucky animal. He looked around, and found a tree where some roots provided protection, and seeing no one there, he scampered into there. As he lay, he suddenly became woozy again. He again drifted into unconsciousness, and slept the rest of the night peaceful.

_**Daybreak**_

The sun showed little on the Jungle floor, where the trees covered it. However, it did lighten the place, and it is this soft light, that awoke the lying Nigel. He awoke, and rechecked his memories. Nope, still couldn't remember anything. He only remembered basic things, and what happened last night. It was a bit confusing, and it certainly made no sense. As he emerged from his make shift shelter, he saw that the light was pleasant enough to walk by, and so he did. He walked around, trying to find anything, or anyone that could help. But all he saw was trees to the sky, and the muddy, unclean ground. As he walked, he remembered small things, like Leave grow on trees, and small things that even a chick knows. It was as if he was seeing the world through another lens, and much less dimmer one, that's been recently cleaned.

As he walked, the tree's became less intrusive, and more open, though not by much. As he pushed forward, he began to hear a rhythm. It started off slow, but built into an uproar, till a chorus of voices were singing. It was a beautiful song, filled with love and compassion. Naturally, the new-minded Nigel went towards the sound, in hopes of finding some answers. He eventually walked into a relatively open field, where he saw the birds that were singing. They were magnificent, and they radiated beauty. They sung as if they had not a care in the world, and Nigel, too, Wanted to feel this emotion. Thus he continued towards the melody.

As he approached the main body, making up the singing, he was awestruck, by its beauty. He was somewhat hidden among the shadows, so few could see him. However, as chance would have it, a bird did see him. And without any thought launched an attack upon him, Before he knew it, a Blue bird, a bit smaller than him had him pinned by the throat. "How DARE You come near our home!" she said with a fiery attitude. She was angry beyond comprehension. "Of course the plane didn't finish you off! But I will!" she said, and began tightening around his throat, to where he could barely breathe. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end your miserable life right now Nigel!" she sounded determined, and may have even done it, if she hadn't heard a response from him. However, he was able to squeeze out a sentence, with the escaping air. "Because...I...have...No...Clue...Who Nigel...Is..." he said, gasping after each word. At this she seemed wary, but lightened her grip, ever so slightly. Nigel gasped for breathe, and Jewel let go considerably looser, not realizing her grip had almost chocked him. "Who is this Nigel, with whom you have sooo much appreciation for?" he asked, dripping in sarcasm. The Bird mistook it as something else, and earned himself a squeezing, around his neck again. But before she could completely block his airway again, he said rapidly. "WAIT! Am I Nigel?" he said in a serious tone.

The Female bird, loosened considerably, and said "What is this Nigel, some sort of trick?" she asked, curious and wary. "Well, I don't know if I'd pull something like that...Would I?" he asked, again serious. The Bird, eyed him and said "It sounds like the Nigel I know." she said. As she stepped off his throat, he rubbed it sorely, and took deep breaths. He leaned up against a tree, as he worked to catch his breath. Jewel stood ready, in case he attacked. However he didn't show signs of mounting an attack. Just then, another Blue bird, presumably of the same species appeared. "Jewel, why'd you drop ou-" but stopped mid sentence, as he saw Nigel. "Nigel..." said Blu, with much contempt. "Oh great, another bird that hates me? I have a feeling this is going to happen often." he said, a bit sadly. Before the Male bird could fire off some lines, Jewel grabbed him by the shoulders. "Blu..." she said, and turned to whisper to him. Blu...He remembered that name from somewhere.

"Blu, somethings up with Nigel." said Jewel, turning her back to Nigel. Blu looked at her, as if she was crazy. "What do you mean? He's right there, he almost killed you and me!" said Blu, also whispering. "I know, but somethings different. I think he doesn't remember me..." She said, a bit confused. "Of course he remembers, he's just tricking with you!" said Blu, not wanting to seem mean, but just basing what Nigel would have done. "Blu, you don't understand. I think he doesn't even remember himself." said Jewel. Blu paused a moment. He and Jewel both looked at Nigel, whom was looking towards the sky dreamily, as if not having a care in the world. They both turned back to each other, and Blu said "What do we do?"

** Hey, everyone, hope you like my new story! Nigel might be a bit dim, and he can't fly...This should be interesting. And why should Blu and Jewel help at all? After all he was going to kill them. Maybe they should just leave them? But nah, they are too nice for that :L. Well I guess you'll find out next chapter. Please leave a review, and be honest.**


	2. Sweet Nightmares

**Okay, new Chapter of Reason to Fly, GO! I'm writing this directly after Concrete Jungle, so they will be posted at the same time. Also some bad news. Just as I was typing this, I learned my moms BF's son got hit by a car D: Pray for him, wish him luck, whatever you can, I hope he lives, or isn't critically injured. Hope for a good chapter anyway despite this news.**

"Hey Amigo's Whats up?" asked a cheerful Raphael. "Raphael...We need to show you something." said Blu, a bit nervous. "Sure, anything for Mue Amigos" said Raffy, in his usual good mood. As they flew Blu and Jewel kept glancing at each other. What would Raffy do? As they approached the spot Blu warned Raffy. "Raphael, we need your advice on this one." said Blu. As he pulled back some leaves, it revealed Nigel, chasing his own tail feathers laughing. A creepy laugh, but not maniacal. As he put the leave back, Raphael showed a strange mixture of shock, and surprise. "You do realize, there's a homocidal maniac bird behind these leaves, right?" said Raphael. Blu and Jewel nodded, but Jewel said "Take a second look Raffy." Raffy once again pulled the leaves back, and it showed him hopping around, seemingly having fun. Raffy stared at the strange confusing scene.

"Well he's not himself. Whats the problem? The less of Nigel, the better." said Raphael. Jewel was taken aback. Raphael not wanting the chance to help out? That was out of character for him. Jewel looked at Raphael. "Raffy, there isn't just less of him. It's as if he's completely gone. He's like a whole new bird!" said Jewel. Raphael pondered this for a moment, then said "So, what should we do with him?" said the Toco Toucan. "That's what we called you for. Your one of the best people to talk to about these things." said Blu. Raphael thought again, and then said "Meu Amigos, if we help him out, theres a chance he'll turn into the Nigel we know and hate. But Maybe, just maybe, we can change him for the better." Jewel nodded, liking the helpful Raffy much better. "So what now?" said Blu.

_An Hour Later._

"Hey here's a nice spot." said Raphael. They were busy searching for a hollow in a tree for Nigel. They informed him of what they were doing, to which he agreed. They went off to find Nigel, whom was still playing in the brush like a chick. "Nigel, we found you a place, fly up here and check it out!" she said, in a chastising said "Nigel...that's me right?" he said seeming genuine. Nigel feebly flapped his wings, but didn't lift a muscle. "One small problem pretty bird, can't recall how to fly!" he said, almost enthusiastically. "What!" said Jewel, who was close to her boiling point. She almost forgot the reason she wanted to help this sappy Nigel. Blu and Jewel looked towards Rahael whom answered the looks with "What?" Jewel spoke with the both of them. "Well you're the expert on flying." she said chuckling a bit. "Well I couldn't make Blu fly. That was all you Hot Wings...Maybe if you kissed Ni-" "NO! Not in a million years!" she said cutting of Raphael who grinned. Though the problem remained, how were they going to get Nigel up there.

"Perhaps I could climb my way to the humble home?" Nigel said, trying to help. Blu nodded and said "That could work. I could help him find the footholds." Raphael seemed unsure. "If he falls Amigo, I'm not sure that me or Jewel could catch him." the Toco Toucan said. Then Jewel spoke up. "I think it's our only option Raffy." and with that they began.

At first, it took Nigel a bit of time to find the footholds Blu pointed out. Luckily, the tree had many of them, and it was easy to traverse. Once Nigel got the hang of it, however, he could keep up at a decent pace with Blu. As they neared the hollow, Nigel began to yawn. The sun was setting, and he couldn't help but be exhausted by the days events. As he reached the hollow, he spoke. "I thank you greatly for procuring a home for me. However, I think I can sleep alone. Have a good night." And with that he went inside the hollow. The trio stood in amazement. "Did...Did he just thank us?" said Jewel, a bit shocked. "I don't know. I was too busy noticing his language had returned." said Blu, who was also shocked. Raphael finished it off by saying. "And he said Good Night. Maybe this Nigel can be different..." As they left, Nigel looked at his new friends. _Wait a minute_ he thought _I hardly even know them._ However these thoughts did not last long, as he drifted into sleep. He say the silver moon, just peaking over the horizon, and closed his eyes, hoping to have a good nights sleep.

_XxX_

_I was striking suave. Ambitious._

Nigel was singing. He didn't remember the song, but somehow, the lyrics came to him.

_Feet to beak, so birdyliscious._

He chuckled at this, for the ridiculous sounding name.

_Now I'm vile, I'm a villian, and viscious, oh and malicious. _

This part did not amuse him, nor he didn't know why he was singing it. The words continued.

_I had it all, a TV Show, women too._

_I was tall, over one foot two._

_Then they got a pretty parakeet to fill my shoes._

_That's why I am so evil, what I do what I do._

Evil? Since when was he evil? He couldn't recall ever doing such an evil thing.

_(He was a superstar)_

_So young and Vital_

_(He's nasty)_

_A South American Idol_

_(He's a suspiscious bird)_

_Who said that about me?_

_(A very viscous bird)_

_I'll have you rotisseried!_

That last bit scared Nigel. Why would he cook another bird? And why were he birds so suspect of him?

_I was the king of telling Novellas_

_The envy of all the other fellows._

_Then I was pushed out for a Pretty Polly parakeet from Paraguay they called _

_Patricious _

_Common Paraguay Name._

At the name, it enraged Nigel, but he quickly calmed down, and wondered why it made him so angry.

Another round of Lyrics, he got to a part he dreaded, even though he had no clue what was coming.

_I'm a feathery freak_

_with a beak_

_a Bird **Murderer**_

_XxX_

"NOOOO!" screamed Nigel. He looked around. The hollow was empty. Not a sound was heard, except the resounding noise he just made. "Am I, a bird Murderer?" he asked. Nothing responded, but then his mind took over, and he said "No..No. It was all just a dream." the creamy cockatoo said. Assured by this, he tried to get some more sleep, but the songs Lyrics stuck with him, creating a hard atmosphere to sleep in. Before he drifted off into sleep, he whispered three words: _A Bird Murderer..._

** Well, was certainly fun. No news on my Mom's BF's son yet. This chapter should have been shorter, but I just had to include the dream. I think it explains just how naive Nigel is at this point. Lets hope he stays that way . Anyways Thanks for reading, and make sure to give a review! **

**EDIT: He's fine. His heads swollen, but he has nothing broken, and he isn't hemmoraging. So I guess there's some good news.**


	3. Setup

** Sorry about the late releases, I just graduated and spent much of the weekend with some of the family. But do not fret, for we continue our journey into Nigel's adventure. **

Nigel looked longingly, out into the sunrise. The new day kissed the jungle, and spread it's glowing rays into as much of it as possible. It was also very clear, which Nigel hoped would help him in his search. He wanted to see his friends, and possibly figure out this flying dilemma that seemed to plagued him. He truly wanted to experience this flight, but it seemed so meticulous. The way the birds flap, as if on instinct. It seemed so far from Nigel, that he couldn't comprehend it. Interrupting his reverie, the Toucan popped up behind him. And gave him a good startle at that.

"Hello Nigel, ready for another day of discovery?" asked Raphael, seeming a bit more optimistic than usual. "What's got you so motivated?" asked Nigel, hoping it wasn't him being mischievous. "Well if you must know, I got a plan...But I'm going to need your cooperation to make it work." said Raphael. Nigel pondered this for a moment, as he studied Raphael's features. "I suppose I could join in this little charade. As long as it can help me out." said Nigel. Raphael looked at Nigel, wondering if his selfish behavior was returning, or whether he truly wanted help. He hoped the latter, and began to fly off, making a hasty goodbye to Nigel. _I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry._ Thought Nigel.

XxX

"Yo Raffy, long time no see big bird!" said a small red cardinal. Raffy looked into a hollow, where Pedro and Nico sat. It was seldom occupied most of the time, but Raphael knew they woke up about this time. "Hey Amigos what's happening?" asked Raphael. "Well, me and Pedro we're gettin' ready for another day at the Branch. Wanna come with?" Raphael smiled, and began "Yeah, sure, just wanna bring a friend along today." Pedro and Nico's face dropped. "Is it another dog? Because Luiz tears it up, but any bigger than him, and we'll need to find a bigger Branch." said Pedro, a bit nervous. "No, no, not another Canine, but perhaps a new bird?" said the Toucan enthusiastically. Pedro and Nico's faces lit up. " Of course, Raffy, we're always accepting new birds at the Branch Cabana" said Nico, and Raphael chuckled a bit.

"Well, I gotta warn you guys, he used to be real mean. But he's fine now." said the Toco Toucan. Pedro shot Raphael a look. "Just who exactly are you bringing?" asked Pedro, a tad skeptical. "Well, it's...Nigel. But don't frea-" Too late. Nico and Pedro started shouting off objections. "You kidding Raffy, you got be kidding..." "That crazy cockatoo almost shipped us off to loopy land!" He let them ramble on for a few more seconds, and then shouted "STOP. Look I know what he has done to you guys in the past, and I can't ask you to forgive him. But he went and got amnesia, and he can't remember a thing. He's gotten a completely new start! All I ask, is you let him in, and show him some Samba." As Raphael finished, They both looked at each other. This wasn't something they liked to get into often, and saving the bad guys never turns out good. However, they relented and agreed.

"Alright then, I'll meet you in a few hours." said Raphael. Nico looked a bit confused and spoke up. "Why the wait? It's only a small flight to the Branch." Raphael looked at Nico and chuckled. "He doesn't know how to fly." And with that, Raffy flew off. Pedro and Nico, again, stared at each other, then began laughing. "Oh the irony of the situation." said Nico.

XxX

Raphael was flying to his next stop, a small apartment complex. However, the resident he was looking for, was most likely asleep, and would have to be woken up. Through the open window, he flew on top of a dresser. There on the bed sat the sleeping form of Luiz. "Hey, Luiz.." he said, almost in a whiseper. The dog responded with a scratch to the ear, and a shift of his body. _Well, I tried._ Thought the toucan, who preceded to try a different approach. A loud screech, followed by a very loud "HEY LUIZ" At this, Luiz bolted straight out of the bed, and through the bedroom door, to the nook area. "Who's there?" asked Luiz growling. "Calm down Mue Amigo, it's me." Luiz looked back into the bedroom, and began to laugh. "Oh I knews it was you Raffy." the pit bull said, laughing it off. Raphael proceeded to roll his eyes, and said "Look, Luiz. I'm bringing a friend to the Branch today. And I was wondering if you could help him out a bit? He is completely clueless." Luiz pondered this for a moment, and said "Well how clueless?" he asked. Usually he didn't go into depth with these things, but curiosity gets the better of everyone. "Well...I'm pretty sure he can't tell the difference between a Blue Macaw, and a Ruby Throated hummingbird at this point." said Raphael chuckling a bit.

Luiz sat down and began scratching behind his ears. "Well, I may be able to help him out. Maybe teach him a few dance moves while I'm out there." "Thank you meu Amigo. You Won't regret it." said Raffy, who thanked Luiz again, and began to fly away.

XxX

Back in the hollow with Nigel, he eagerly awaited his friends. Blu and Jewel both stopped by, and told him today was going to be a big step in his rehabilitation. "You're going to love it." said Blu, who also seemed overly eager with this next step. "What has gotten you so giddy as well? Is this some sort of joke?" said Nigel, never seeing the two ecstatic birds, so ripe with anticipation. "Well, if you must know, it's where I first learned that my Lovely mate could sing." said Blu, and Jewel looked towards him and said "Awwww" and they nuzzled each other a bit. A sort of sadness mixed with rage rose up in Nigel, whom had difficulty suppressing it. "Are you alright Nigel?" asked Jewel, seeing the strange look on Nigels face. Then she thought _Never thought I'd be asking Nigel that._ "Well, I just had an unpleasant feeling...As if longing for something I once had..." This particularly deep confession coming from Nigel shocked them, as did the next statement. "Well, I'm sure it'll all work out." he said nonchalantly, then proceeded to walk back into his hollow. Blu looked at Jewel, who said quietly "There's something I'd thought I'd never hear him say." Blu stared at the new Nigel. "I think we might be saying that more often, before this is done."

XxX

"Alright, everything's set, we just need to get you out to the Br-... spot." said Raphael, almost revealing the location. Nigel gave him a confused look and said "I really hope this isn't all some joke at my expense." said Nigel, hoping this wasn't the case with his new friends. "No, no, in fact, I'm taking you to one of the best spots in town." said Raphael. Nigel stared and asked "What town?" Raphael face palmed and said "Ay,ay,ay It's Rio!" said the toucan, not elaborating much. "Fine, let us see this finest place in town then." said Nigel, not wanting to further agitate his friend. Raffy saw the change in Nigel, and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." He looked down and then smiled "But no worries, where we're going, Party is the word of the day, everyday!"

**Well here goes the next chapter! Fun at the Branch, because when isn't the branch fun? Updating next chapter on Concrete Jungle tomorrow, but for today, I Blarg!**


End file.
